You Da Boss
by TigerDemonOwnz
Summary: I hate summaries. You have been warned this story is yoai kinda souta. M to be safe. The song is a kinda romance. THIS NEW CHAPTER IS IMPORTANT btw I love all the people up here that knows me and stuff, but yall might not see us anymore. Ok im done.
1. Chapter 1

You Da Boss

Hi everyone this is my poem/song theme again, I'm doin' something new this time ok so, let's see how you thing about this so R&R. Plus I always wanted to use naruto with this.

On to the disclaimer and warning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto ok cause if I did you would see my name in the manga, movies, anime showz, and ect.

Warning: yoai aka boy on boy love, M to be safe people

_Naruto in italic  
_and _() _**  
Sasuke in bold  
and ()**

Now to the little thingy.

**By: TigerDemonOwnz **

* * *

_**Life a bitch and so is karma, but you still have to deal with it.  
- TigerDemonOwnz of wisdom**_

* * *

"Naruto"  
"Yes"  
"Naruto why the hell are you listening to you the boss in my car"  
"Because I like this sooong and if you sing this song with me I'll let you fuck me till I can't stand. But if you don't I'll just listen to my song in peace"

(Sorry if it aint good, I haven't done any stories in a while) Sasuke though for a while, he finally decided. But he himself want admit that he like the song also.

"Ok Naruto –sigh- but I don't really have a say in this do I"

Naruto nodded his head.

"You are so lucky that I love you. Im the boss cause im not doing the girl part"  
"Whatever Sasuke, just start singing the song "

**[Sasuke]**  
**In the world of so many, baby boy you are that one  
I deserve that, I deserve you  
**

_[Naruto]_  
_I'd do anything that you say, anything  
Cause you the boss  
You the boss  
You, you, you the boss, yeah_  
_You the boss_ **(uh)**  
_You, you, you the boss, yeah  
You the boss  
You, you, you the boss, yeah_ **(uh)**  
_You the boss  
You, you, you the boss_ **(boss)**  
_You the boss_ **(boss)**  
_You, you, you the boss, yeah  
You the boss  
You, you, you the boss, yeah  
You the boss  
You, you, you the boss, yeah_

**Rozay a born stunna  
I can blow money (uh)  
50 when I'm shoppin  
That ain't no money (uh)  
I got ma jeans saggin  
Money stuffed in em  
I got 40 whips  
Way too much in em  
I need me a queen  
I need me a dime  
Livin this fast life  
Just show me a sign  
I'm a g  
I'm, I'm I'm, I'm a g  
Took him from that lame  
Put him on that condo on that beach  
All he needs  
A, a, a, all he needs  
Is a boss on my level  
Who provides his every need (need)  
All I fiend is a queen in my presence  
I can hold him till I die  
Couple g's in a bezzle  
I'm a boss  
**

_I'd do anything that you say, anything  
Cause you the boss  
You the boss_**  
**_You, you, you the boss, yeah  
You the boss _**(boss)**_  
You, you, you the_ _boss_,_ yeah _**(boss)**_  
You the boss_ **(boss)**  
You,_ you, you the boss, yeah _**(uh)**_  
You the boss_ **(****boss)**  
You,_ you, you the boss _**(boss)**_  
You the boss _**(boss)**_  
You, you, you the boss, yeah  
You the boss  
You, you, you the boss, yeah  
You the boss  
You, you, you the boss, yeah_

**Still runnin the streets cause everyday I'm hustlin  
Double mg winnin in the streets is lovin it  
All this paper comin  
And my baby touchin it  
I pinned him to the wall  
You know this boy be bustin it  
Fur coast in the winter  
Look like a polar bear  
Stuntin in the snow  
These haters, they can go somewhere  
Indoor pool  
Outdoor pool  
Indoor court  
Talkin ray j moves  
7 rolls royces  
Pink slips like a boss  
Champagne on his body  
Time to lick it off  
Me and baby boy are winning combination  
Ownership is my conversation  
I'm a boss  
**

_I'd do anything that you say, _**(uh) **_ anything  
Cause you the boss  
You the boss  
You, you, you the boss, yeah  
You the boss _**(boss)**_  
You, you, you the boss, yeah _**(boss)**_  
You the boss  
You, you, you the boss, yeah _**(talk to me**_)_

I watch,  
You play**(what you sayin baby)**_  
And I'll do whatever you say _**(boss)**_  
Oh I I I I I watch  
You play  
And I'll dooo  
Whatever you say  
__I'd do anything that you say_

**(uh), **_ anything  
Cause you the boss  
You the boss _**(boss)**_  
You, you, you the boss, yeah  
You the boss  
You, you, you the boss, yeah  
You the boss  
You, you, you the boss, yeah _**(boss)**

_You can take it anyway you want to_  
_Daddy I promise that I would never disappoint you_  
_Just watch how I make it my motherfuckin point to_  
_Get a raise _**(uh)**_  
Get a raise _**(uh)**

**You only live once baby **_(oohhh)__**  
**_**Let's do it big  
Come on**

_You the bo-o-o-oss_** (boss)  
**_The bo-o-o-oss ** (**_**boss)**_  
You the bo-o-o-oss_** (uh)**_  
The bo-o-o-oss man_**(uh)**_  
You the bo-o-o-oss  
The bo-o-o-oss man_

_Hey daddy won't you come and be my boss  
Let me work it for you with no days off  
Hey daddy won't you come and be my boss  
With no days off _**(uh)**

"Well wasn't that fun, Sasuke-teme"  
"No"  
"Whatever you are such a fuckin killjoy"  
"When we get home im going to fuck and put it on the internet"  
"You sick ass bastard"

So the drive home was awkwardly quite, until naruto farted.

* * *

**So how do you think about it? BTW I wasnt trying to make a story really. I change some of the words in the song you can look you the song on YouTube. It's called You the boss by Rick Ross feat Nicki Minaj. Bye.**


	2. Important

Hello people this important ok. Fanfiction is pissing people the fuck off right now. This to much bullshit.

Emergency Chapter!

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

Copy and paste this into your story updates, communities and forums

Thanks.


End file.
